In U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,750, a flexible magnetic recording medium is described as having a ring-like reinforcement member secured to either or both sides of the medium in surrounding relationship to the central hole therethrough. The reinforcing member is first provided with an adhesive coating on one side thereof and then applied under pressure directly to the medium so that an adhesive bond is established between the ring and the medium.
While the use of an adhesive for this purpose has been considered satisfactory in some cases, in other cases it is not satisfactory because the adhesive has a tendency to flow under heat and may not completely cover the faces of the ring and medium engaging each other. This results in an incomplete bonding of the ring to the medium, causing a poor reinforcement for the center of the medium. The ring can even become separated from the medium over a period of time during which the medium is placed on and taken off the hub of a disk drive system many times. Because of this drawback, a need has arisen for an improved reinforcement means which avoids the use of adhesive for securing the reinforcing means to the medium.